Something of My Own
by Ruusukainen
Summary: Harry gets to spend the day with Dudley and Aunt Petunia. What does he get and why?


**A/N – **This is something I've imagined in my head for quite some time and finally forced myself to write it. The lyrics in the end are by Avril Lavigne and the song is called _Innocence_.

**Summary – **Harry gets to spend the day with Dudley and Aunt Petunia. What does he get and why?

**Disclaimer –** I don't own anything.

* * *

**Something of My Own**

* * *

Seven years old Harry woke up with sweat prickling down his forehead.

Another one of those nightmares with green lights flashing by had bothered him all night. Someone would keep screaming his name and falling to the ground.

After getting his breathing back in control he lay back down gazing at the ceiling. Spiders went up and down, sometimes Harry would just spend his time counting how many of them there were.

Harry enjoyed these brief moments when all the Dursleys were asleep. He could just listen the silence in the house and think about the upcoming day. It would probably be like any other day so far. He would do all the chores he was given without complaining a word. He would be quiet when Uncle Vernon would tell him so and he would speak only when there was nobody to listen.

That's what he did everyday.

Harry was startled when heavy foot steps started to come down the stairs. No doubt it was Uncle Vernon.

''Boy! Come out and start the breakfast!'' he said, pounding on the cup board door.

Harry quickly came out and went to the kitchen where Uncle Vernon was already reading the newspaper. He didn't even look up when he entered the room, just simply waved towards the kitchen cabinets.

Harry climbed on a kitchen stool and took the plates and classes out of the cabinet. Next he took a frying pan out of the lower cabinet and went to the stove. He put the stove on and went to the fridge. Just as he was putting beacon on the pan he heard steps from the stairs.

''So I get to stay home for the day, mommy?'' he heard Dudley ask when he came through the door.

''Yes, Duddykins, if you're not feeling well then we don't want the other kids to catch whatever it is you have.''

It seemed as if Dudley didn't quite follow what his mother had just said, but nodded his head and headed for the table. Even the flue didn't seem to put down his appetite.

Harry served them breakfast and took a piece of bread for himself. After this he washed the pan in the sink and cleared the table.

Uncle Vernon ordered Harry to go outside and cut the pushes. He was directly ordered ''not to mess it up'' and Harry did as he was told.

After half an hour he had gotten about the half way and saw his uncle emerge from the house. He had his suite on and had his suit case with him. He looked at Harry and told him to continue.

''I do not approve any messing around in this house. Remember that!'' he spat as he went. He only kept his voice down because a lady walking with her dog was passing by.

He got in his car and drove off. Harry spent the next hours cutting the pushes and finally went inside just when the sun started to shine.

* * *

As he went inside he saw Dudley and his aunt in the living room.

''Boy! Get in here!'' his aunt called and he obeyed.

''Yes?''

''Take these and put them on. We're going out.''

Harry took the pile of clothes. He was only given clothes that looked like new ones when they went somewhere that people could see him. Harry went to the bathroom and put them on. For once he had a shirt and jeans that _fit_.

He went back to the living room where they were already waiting for him.

They started to walk towards down town, that much was obvious. Harry kept wondering why they took him along, usually they just left him at the house alone. He didn't dare to ask.

Harry was even more surprised when Aunt Petunia took his hand in hers.

They came to a street where there were another store next to an another. They came to a halt in front of a toy store. _Toy store_.

Harry had never even seen one let alone imagined going _in_.

But that's what they did. Harry was going to stay outside, not really believing it, but his aunt pulled him along by his hand.

Harry gasped the minute they stepped in. There were so much toys in so many rows that first Harry just stared with his mouth open.

He followed his cousin and aunt as Dudley began to pick whatever toy he wanted. After ten minutes he had a shopping cart so full the toys where going to fall. That's when Harry noticed something.

A beautiful light-brown teddy bear sat on a shelf, gazing him with a pair of the most kindest eyes he had never seen.

He took it his hand, feeling the softness of it's fur. He trailed his fingers along it and smiled.

That's when Aunt Petunia pulled him along once again. Harry put it back on it's place and followed his aunt to the check-out counter. Aunt Petunia packed the toys in bags and let Harry and Dudley carry them.

Once back in the house it was time for lunch and Harry was surprised when Aunt Petunia told him to sit at the table. For as long as he could remember he had always been told to help with cooking the lunch, not wait and watch as it was being cooked.

What a weird day.

After lunch he spend the rest of the reading an ABC that Aunt Petunia had bought him. She had even promised to help him with it, not wanting to bother anyone else with a kid who could't read. That's how Harry had learned to read in such an early age.

That night Harry went to bed with a smile on his face. He had just had the most happiest day in his life.

* * *

The following morning Harry woke up with a familiar teddy bear next to him. There was a note next to it.

_Happy birthday, Harry._

Never again was Harry alone in his little cup board under the stairs.

_Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

* * *


End file.
